Jeffrey, Jaden
These are the side stories for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Chapter 1: Lily sees Jeffrey's Dragon-form *(4 months had passed since Lily was brought home.) *Alexis: *playing with Baby Lily* Cootchy cootchy coo!!! *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Jaden: *smiles as he watches* *Jeffrey: You must be proud. *Jaden: *smiles* I sure am. ............ Bro. Alexis and I have been talking about it and......... we think it's time. *Jeffrey: ...! ...You sure about this? *Alexis: Jeffrey. If she doesn't find out now, she'll be even more shocked in the future. It's best she knows your secret now. *Jaden: Don't worry, big bro. I'm sure she'll love you know matter what. *smiles and pats Jeffrey on the shoulder* We all do. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Alexis: Lily? Come here, sweetie. *picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: Lily. There's something your father and I need to show you. ........ Especially your Uncle Jeffrey. *Baby Lily: Okay. *(They head to the backyard) * Jeffrey: *exhales* Ready? * Jaden: Ready. *(Then Jeffrey turned into his dragon form) *Baby Lily: *gasps and stares in shock and Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: You see, Lily. Your uncle is not only my big brother, but........ he's also my dragon. *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head to Baby Lily and lets her touch him* *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Uncwe Jeffwey!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and sheds two tears* Yes, Lily. It's me. *Alexis: *smiles* You're not afraid of your uncle now? *Baby Lily: *smiles* No. I stiwl wuv Uncwe Jeffwey. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles tearfully* *Baby Lily: ...? Uncwe Jeffwey? What's wong? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm just so happy, Lily. *starts to cry* *Baby Lily: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Awwwwwwwwwww. Don't cwy, Uncwe Jeffwey. *smiles* It's okay. I wuv you no mattew what. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, thank you, Lily. Thank you. I was worried that you wouldn't. *sniffs* *Baby Lily: *smiles and wipes away a tear on Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and sniffs* I'm so lucky to have a sweet little niece like you in my life. *Baby Lily: *hugs the space between Dragon-Jeffrey's eyes* And I can't bewieve my uncwe is a dwagon. *Xion: Surprised? *Baby Lily: Vewy! *giggles* *Jaden: Actually..... He's not the only one. *Baby Lily: ...! What? *Aqua: *smiles* *Alexis: Care to show her, girls? *Aqua: *smiles* Sure. * (Then Baby Lily watched as Aqua and Xion turned into their dragon forms) *Baby Lily: *stares in shock* Aunt Aqua?!? Cousin Xion?! You too?!? *Dragon-Xion: I hope you're not scared or mad. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* No way!!! This is amazing!!! *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Told you she wouldn't be afraid. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so happy to have dwagons fow an uncwe, aunt and cousin!!! *Jaden: *smiles* Awwwwwwwww. I'm happy that you're happy, sweetie. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* And Uncwe Jeffwey? Tank you fow showing me this. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, sweetie. *licks her cheek* *Baby Lily: *giggles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I wuv you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, Lily. *Baby Lily: *petting Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I hope I can have a dwagon someday.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Well...how about me? *Baby Lily: .....! Weally?!? But..... awen't you my daddy's dwagon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Well, you see, my type of dragon is very loyal to it's rider and their descendents. *Jaden: Wow, Jeffrey. You never told us that before. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You never asked me. *Alexis: *smiles* You hear that, sweetie? Your uncle is also your dragon now. *Baby Lily: *smiles VERY widely and coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Thank you so much for making her happy, big bro. * Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, little bro. * Dragon-Aqua: *licks Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* That's for making our neice happy, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *blushes and growls happily* *Dragon-Aqua: *wraps her wings around Dragon-Jeffrey* You're cute when you're gentle around kids as a dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aqua. Not in front of Jaden. *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Let him look. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *blushes* *Dragon-Xion: *smiles and covers Baby Lily's eyes with her wing* * Baby Lily: What's going on? * Dragon-Xion: I'll explain when you're older. * Dragon-Aqua: *licks Dragon-Jeffrey on his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Dragon-Aqua on her snout* Chapter 2: Xion and the Head Cold Day 1 *Aqua: *smiles and comes in Xion's room* Good morning, my little Princess. *Xion: *sniffs* Morning, mommy. *coughs* * (From the sound of her voice, Xion seemed very ill) * Aqua: ...! Oh my goodness, Xion. You don't look so good. I better get the thermometer. *leaves the room* *Xion: *coughs* *Aqua: *comes back with a thermometer and sits on the edge of Xion's bed* Open wide, sweetie. *Xion: *opens her mouth* *Aqua: *puts the thermometer in Xion's mouth and reads it* ....! Oh my! 106 degrees! Xion. I'm afraid you have a head cold. *Xion: Oh, no... *Aqua: Don't worry, Xion. It's just a harmless head cold. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna let your father know about this and than make you some chicken soup for breakfast. You just lie down and rest up. Okay? *Xion: All right, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Xion's forehead* It's gonna okay, Xion. You'll see. *Xion: *smiles* I know. *coughs* *Aqua: *smiles, leaves Xion's room, and heads to the kitchen* *(Alexis was feeding Baby Lily) * Alexis: *smiles* Morning, Aqua. * Aqua: *smiles* Morning, Alexis. * Baby Lily: ...? Whewe's Xion? * Aqua: Still in bed. I'm afraid she has a head cold. *Jeffrey: ...! A head cold?! *Aqua: Afraid so, dear. She's really sick right now. *Jeffrey: Oh, my poor little Princess... *Tammy: Not my big sister!!! *Aqua: It's all right. What she needs is some chicken soup, some rest and then she'll feel better in a few days. *Jaden: I'm gonna devote my time to my little niece until she's better! *Tammy: I wanna help her too! * DJ: So do i! * Aqua: *smiles* You two can help by assisting me in making the chicken soup if you want. *DJ: *smiles* Okay! *Baby Lily: *looks concerned* Is Cousin Xion gonna be okay? * Alexis: *smiles* Of course she will be, sweetie. * Jaden: It's best to keep your distance though, Lily. You don't wanna catch what she has. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Aqua: Colds are very contageous sweetie. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: Yes. So it's best not to touch Xion while she's sick. * Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. * (Aqua and the cubs head to the kitchen to make some chicken soup while Jeffrey heads to Xion's room) *Xion: ...? Daddy? *coughs* *Jeffrey: Hey, Xion. Your mom told me what happened. I'm sorry you're not feeling good, sweetie. *Xion: *sniffs* I'm sorry, daddy..... *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her* It's okay. I'll bring a TV in here for you. *Xion: You will? *coughs* * Jeffrey: Yep. * Xion: Thank- *sneezes* you, daddy... *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses her forehead* *Xion: *smiles* I love you daddy.... *coughs* * Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. *leaves to get a TV for Xion* * (Back in the kitchen, Aqua is cutting vegatables for the chicken soup) * DJ: Anything else you need for the soup? * Aqua: *smiles* We'll need the chicken of coarse. *DJ: Oh, okay. *Tammy: *goes over to the fridge and gets the chicken* *Aqua: Good job, Tammy. *Tammy: *uses her heat vision to warm up the chicken on the right temperature* *DJ: What's left? *Aqua: Can you cut the chicken into smaller pieces? * DJ: Sure. * (DJ uses his claws to cut the chicken into smaller pieces) * Aqua: *smiles* You two are so helpful. *DJ: *smiles* Thanks, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Tammy: *smiles* Anything for our big sister. *Aqua: *smiles and pets both Tammy and DJ* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs happily* *DJ: *smiles and purrs happily* *Aqua: *smiles* Just put the chicken in the pot and the soup will be nearly ready. * (Tammy puts the chicken in the pot) * Aqua: *smiles and stirs the soup* *DJ: *smiles* Chapter 3: Lily's Dragon (2) * (Baby Lily was outside, watching Dragon-Jeffrey sleep peacefully) * Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *gently pokes Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? Huh? Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Hey, sweepyhead. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Sowwy I woke you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aw. It's okay. *picks her up by her shirt with his mouth* *Baby Lily: I wanted to have fun with you today. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *puts her on his belly and smiles* Sure, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Thank you, Uncwe Jeffwey! You'we the best! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* I wuv you, Uncwe Jeffwey. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. I love you too, sweetie. * Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv you THIS much! *giggles as she stretches her arms out as far as they could go* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. * Baby Lily: *smiles* I'd wike to bounce on youw big bewwy fiwst, pwease. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Go right ahead. *Baby Lily: *smiles and starts bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches her* * Baby Lily: *as she bounces* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Woo Hooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Aww. She's just like her father. Happy, full of energy, friendly. I got the best niece ever. *Baby Lily: *goes down hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *Baby Lily: Sowwy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aw, it's okay. *Baby Lily: *smiles and continues bouncing* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *while bouncing* This is so much fun!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *while bouncing* Uncwe Jeffwey? Don't evew change this big bewwy, pwease. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I won't, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *while bouncing* Oh boy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Baby Lily: *giggles as she continues bouncing* * Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles widely* Oh Lily? * Baby Lily: Yes, Uncwe Jeffwey? * Dragon-Jeffrey: Can you help me with something please? * Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh. What is it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I can't seem to count my feet. Could you help me? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Suwe thing, Uncwe Jeffwey! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, sweetie. * Baby Lily: Okay. Wet's see... *points to Dragon-Jeffrey's left front paw* One.... *starts to crawl around Dragon-Jeffrey's huge obese body* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawling* .......... Two.............. Thwee......... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *crawling* ........... Fouw! That's fouw feet!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Great job! Thank you, Lily! *Baby Lily: *coos happily and smiles* I did it!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Now you get a reward for doing a good job. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Weally?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You bet! *Baby Lily: *smiling* What is it?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you say we get some ice cream? *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* YES!!!!! Pwease! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Let's get going. *picks Baby Lily up with his mouth and puts her on his back* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and starts walking/flying* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she rides on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *(Soon they arrive at the Toon Town ice cream shop) *Baby Lily: *smiles* YAY! We'we hewe!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wet's go, Uncwe Jeffwey! *(Dragon-Jeffrey begins to get inside, but gets stuck) *Baby Lily: *giggles* Uh oh. *(Some people outside saw this and started pushing) *Random citizen 1: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Hang on, your majesty! We'll get you in! *Random citizen 2: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Come on, everyone! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* That tickles! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she watches* *Random citizen 3: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* You can do it, your majesty! *Random citizen 4: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Almost there! *(Dragon-Jeffrey manages to get through) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, everyone! *Baby Lily: *smiles* I knew you could do it! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Ice Cream Man: *gasps* Your majesties!!!! *bows* *(The ice cream staff bows too) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, but you don't have to do that. *Ice Cream Man: But it's an honor to have you in our store, your majesty. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I know. *Ice Cream Man: Anything you want, we'll get it for you. We're at your service, King Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay. I'll have two Sea Salt ice creams, please. *Ice Cream Man: Okay. And do you want yours to be normal or dragon sized, your majesty? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Dragon sized, please. *Ice Cream Man: Coming right up. *(A staff member leaves to get the ice cream) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Ice Cream Man: And you're total cost comes to $12.35. *(Dragon-Jeffrey summons the money he needs and gives it to the ice cream man) *Ice Cream Woman: *comes out with the ice creams* Here's your dragon-sized Sea Salt ice cream, sire. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *takes it and smiles* Thank you. *Ice Cream Woman: And Princess Lily's.... *sees where Baby Lily is* Um, pardon me sire, but would you mind if I climbed up to your back so I can give Princess Lily her ice cream? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. But be careful. *Ice Cream Woman: Thank you, sire. *starts to climb up Dragon-Jeffrey's side* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Ice Cream Woman: *climbs up onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back* Here you go, sweetie. *gives Baby Lily her ice cream* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you. *Ice Cream Woman: *climbs down off Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Ice Cream Man: Thank you so much and we hope you'll come again soon, your majesty. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I will. You're welcome. * (He begins to leave, but gets stuck in the entrance again) * Ice Cream Man: Oh my goodness!!! Your majesty!!! * (The ice cream staff rushes up and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt) *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Ice Cream Man: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* We're so sorry, your majesty!!! We'll remember to make the doors bigger for next time!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You don't have to! I'm okay with this! * Ice Cream Man: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* You sure? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I enjoy being stuck! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Ice Cream Woman: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Are you sure about this, sire?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course. So please take your time. I'm in no hurry. *Ice Cream worker: What do we do boss? *Ice Cream Man: .... I guess we respect his majesties request and take our time with freeing him. *(Some of the customers came to help too, and they pushed Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt as hard as they could) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* All those hands pushing my butt is tickling! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Random kid: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Mommy! King Jeffrey's butt is big!!! *Kid's mom: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* It sure is! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. It IS big! *Baby Lily: *giggles and smiles* Biggest butt evew! *(Soon they manage to get him free) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, everyone! * Baby Lily: *smiles* You did it, Uncwe Jeffwey! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * (On their way back) * Baby Lily: *eating her ice cream* Those peopwe were wucky. I wish I got to hewp push you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You'll get your chance, sweetie. * Baby Lily: *smiles while eating her ice cream* I know. So what now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Let's finish our ice creams and head home. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay! *continues eating her ice cream* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(While Baby Lily eats, some of her ice cream drips on Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Baby Lily: ...! Oops! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It's all right. * Baby Lily: I'wl twy to be mowe cawefuw. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Don't feel bad. It was an accident. *(Soon, Baby Lily finishes her ice cream) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Enjoyed it? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods* Uh-huh! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And hey. Check if you're a winner. *(Baby Lily looks at her popsicle sick and it says "winner" on it!) *Baby Lily: *coos happily* I WON!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: All right! *Baby Lily: I'wl save it fow next time. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Good idea. *Baby Lily: Now to go home wike you said, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep, and i got a surprise for you. *Baby Lily: What is it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You'll see. *(Dragon-Jeffrey brings Baby Lily back home) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Close your eyes. *Baby Lily: Okay. *covers her eyes with her hands* *(While she wasn't looking, Dragon-Jeffrey goes to a very small opening and gets himself stuck, plugging up the door completely) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay, Lily! You can look now! * Baby Lily: *takes her hands off* ...! *smiles widely* Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *coos happily, crawls up to Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt and hugs him* Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. * Baby Lily: *smiles* My wuv fow you is a big as youw butt is, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And guess what? My butt is your toy, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I know. Can I stawt pushing it now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go right ahead! *Baby Lily: *without any hesitation, starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt, sings* Big butt, big butt!!! Big butt, big butt!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *from another room* Jeffrey? Is that you, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yes, honey! I'm right here! * (Aqua arrives and sees this) * Aqua: *smiles* How cute. My cuddly dragon's stuck again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Aqua: *smiles and walks to Dragon-Jeffrey* I bet I know where Lily is. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. ...! Ooh. *chuckles* *Aqua: *giggles* I knew it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Today was a pretty good day. *Aqua: *hugs his snout and smiles* Now that you're back, I'll help make your day even better. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, honey. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* "Come on! Give it awl you've got!" *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and impersonates Snuffy* But i tried, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* That's quittew tawk, "Snuffy!" * Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm sorry, "Bird". * Aqua: *smiles and scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* So how was your time with our niece? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Pretty good. Lily bounced on my belly, and than I had her count my feet. I than took her her to the ice cream store for a treat. I got myself stuck two twice while I was there. *Aqua: *giggles* Oh Jeffrey... Pretty soon, you'll end up being as stuck as long as Winnie the Pooh was. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Get.... in..... thewe!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *Baby Lily: Sowwy "Snuffy". * Dragon-Jeffrey: *impersonates Snuffy's laugh* It's okay, "Bird". * Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* It's nice to finalwy see you be positive about this, "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *giggles* Yeah right! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm still not sure if I'll get out, "Bird". * Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You sewiouswy think so, "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I guess so... *Aqua: *smiles as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey* How long do you plan on being in there? * Dragon-Jeffrey: Maybe for a couple days. At least long enough for Lily. * Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Well than, I'll have to get into something skimpy as a treat for you, my cuddly dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles and turns into her mermaid-form* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *blushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Well? What do you think, big boy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You look so...beautiful. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I knew you would, my cuddly dragon. *hugs his snout again and pets him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Budging yet "Snuffy"?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Afraid not, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Awen't you gonna bewieve you wiwl, "Snuffy"?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: But i tried, "Bird". *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You nevew bewieve in youwsewf, "Snuffy"! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm so sorry, "Bird". *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* No you're not. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt a hard push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *Baby Lily: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt another hard push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* The little cutie. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You're ability to remain happy no matter what amazes me, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I stiwl think you've got the biggest butt evew, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right about that, sweetie. *(Baby Lily than switches from using her arms and starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt with her legs) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt with her feet* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Having fun, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* I suwe am! HIYAH!!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt a big kick* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Okay. What's she doing to you now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Kicking my big butt. ...! Ooh! *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she kicks Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Take that! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Silly Lily. *Mermaid-Aqua: With all that pushing, I can imagine sitting down is sore when you get out. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It'd be worth it to see Lily happy. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* You're so sweet, Jeffrey. *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *kicking Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* This is so much fun! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *kicking Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I hope this doesn't end too soon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Don't worry. It won't. As usual, I'm not ready to get free yet. *Baby Lily: Weally? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. I'm enjoying this too much right now anyway. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* You'we the gweatest Uncwe Jeffwey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aww. *smiles* Thank you, Lily. *Baby Lily: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I wuv you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Want me to continue pushing you, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go right ahead, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay than! *resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt, sings* Big butt, Big butt! Big butt, Big Butt!!! *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* Nice push, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Maybe a hot dog. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *seductively* And I know what size you want, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Be right back. *"swims" off to the kitchen* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *tackles Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I've got a wot mowe whewe that came fwom! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Give it your best shot! *Baby Lily: *giggles and gives Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt a big push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Budging yet?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nope. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I'm not suwpwised seeing how HUGE youw butt is! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Come on, Uncwe Jeffwey. Pwease say it. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I have a very big butt. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* It's wike youw butt doesn't wanna go thwough the doow. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* I know. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* It's biggew than..... than.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: The elephant from Dumbo? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Yeah! Biggew than that! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, you're right about that. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* You'we a wot nicew than she is. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thank you. *smiles* *(Soon Mermaid-Aqua comes back in with a HUGE hot dog) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! *licks his lips* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* Knowing you, you'll want big portions to prolong your time with Lily. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Mermaid-Aqua: *leaves the hot-dog in front of Dragon-Jeffrey and smiles* I do love a fat dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily, then starts eating* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Push.......... push....... *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* Don't stop, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I don't pwan to! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'm happy you're enjoying this, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I enjoy making my niece happy. *(Soon Dragon-Jeffrey finishes his hot dog) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Mmm. Thank you, honey. *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* Sure thing. By the way, does the door feel tighter now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *smiles* Yeah, actually. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* That's what I thought. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Heave ho!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* Wet's go!!! Wet's go!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* What's so funny, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Lily's having so much fun back there. *Mermaid-Aqua: *smiles* I'm happy to hear that. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt and giggles* You'we in thewe pwetty tight, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure am! *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt and smiles* I think you'we wight. You might be in thewe fow a while! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Eeyup. 'Cause let's face it. I'm way too fat to get through on me own. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles* *Mermaid-Aqua: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and smiles* You're so cuddly at this size, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Thanks, honey. *Mermaid-Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Mermaid-Aqua* *Mermaid-Aqua: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* At this wate, I wondew if you'wl get thwough at awl. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* As long as you're happy, I'm happy. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I'm happy 'cause I'm gonna be the one to fwee you, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* And I'm happy this wiwl take a while! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Take this! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt a hard push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles* Chapter 4: Lily Lost in the Mall *(The Justice Guardians are shopping at the ToonTown Mall) *(Baby Lily is in a stroller being pushed by Alexis as the team passes by an ice cream stand) *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles and reaches her hands out to it* *Xion: ...? *smiles* *Alexis: Sorry, Lily. But no. *Baby Lily: ..... But mommy..... *Alexis: We don't have time to stop for ice cream. *Baby Lily: Pwease, mommy? *Jaden: Maybe later. Okay? *Baby Lily: *sighs sadly* *Jeffrey: Okay. *checks his list* *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself* I want ice cweam badwy. Guess I'wl have to get it mysewf. *unfastens the belt keeping her in the stroller, climbs out while no one's looking and crawls away* *Jeffrey: We nearly got everything on the list. *Jesse: Our shopping sure has gone by pretty quick. * Meowth: Especially since this place is so big. * Jaden: No kidding. Good thing we're all together though. *Jeffrey: You're right. *Alexis: *looks in the stroller and screams* LILY!!!!!! She's gone!!!!! *Jaden: What?!?! *Jeffrey: What?!?! * Aqua: *gasps* * Xion: My cousin!!!! *Nails: *gasps* Oh no!! Where can she be?! *Alexis: Lily?!? LILY?!?!?!?!? 'LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*sheds a tear* * Aqua: Shh. It's all right, Alexis. We'll find her. * Jeffrey: Everybody spread out! Search everywhere! * Jaden: I'm coming my little princess!!!! *leaves with Alexis, Beetles, Jesse and May* *Xion: Lily!! *leaves with Jeffrey, Aqua, Pikachu, Meowth, Tammy and DJ* *Twilight: Come on! *leaves with Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor, Cadence, Discord and the CMC* *Nails: Lily! *leaves with Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Batty Koda and Bartok* *(In another part of the mall, Baby Lily is crawling around looking for the ice cream stand) *Baby Lily: Whewe is that ice cweam stand? I know it was hewe somewhewe.... * (She looks around, but the ice cream stand was nowhere to be seen) * Baby Lily: I can't find it. Unwess......... ...! I'm wost!!!!! Mommy?! Daddy?!? Uncwe Jeffwey?!? Aunt Aqua?!?!? Cousin Xion?!?!!? ANYONE?!?!?! * (No response) * Baby Lily: *cries* *(Meanwhile...) * Jeffrey: LILY?! * Aqua: Lily?!? Where are you, sweetie?!? * DJ: Lily?!? * Tammy: Let's try the toy store! * Xion: Right! * (Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Pikachu, Meowth, Tammy and DJ enter the toy store) * Tammy: *searches inside a playground set* Lily?! Are you in here?!? *DJ: *looks around some dolls* Lily?! *Pikachu: *goes down the action figure aisle* Pika! Pika!! * Meowth: Lily! Where are you, kiddo?! * Aqua: *searches in the Lego aisle* Lily?!? Lily!!! It's your Aunt Aqua!!! Please come out if you're here!! *Jeffrey: Lily?!? LILY?!?! *Xion: Looks like she's not here. *Jeffrey: Oh, Lily... *(Meanwhile) *Baby Lily: *crying* I want my mommy and daddy!!!!!! *???: Lily? *Baby Lily: *sniffs* Huh? *(She turns to see Hiccup and Toothless) *Baby Lily: ...! Hiccup?! Toothwess?! *Toothless: *sniffs her* *Baby Lily: *smiles a bit and hugs Toothless* *Toothless: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles more* I'm so gwad to see you two. *Hiccup: What are you doing here by yourself? *picks her up* *Baby Lily: I'm wost, Hiccup. I wanted to get some ice cweam but I couldn't find it, than I couldn't find mommy and daddy ow anyone ewse in my famiwy. *Hiccup: We'll find them, Lily. Come on, bud. *Baby Lily: ...! You'wl hewp me? * Hiccup: Yeah. * Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Hiccup* Thank you, Hiccup!!! *Hiccup: *smiles and hugs her back* * Toothless: *growls happily* * Hiccup: *puts Baby Lily on Toothless' back* Let's go find your family now. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Meanwhile in a pet store) *Scamper: Lily?! Where are you, kid?! * Brain: Lily?! * Patch: *is talking in dog language at a poodle* * Poodle: *barks in response* * Mavis: What did she say? *Patch: She said she didn't see Lily. * Mavis: Oh... *Collette: I guess she's not here either... *Patch: We need to keep looking. *(In a Best Buy store) *Beetles: Lily?!?! Lily!!!! We know you're here somewhere!!! *May: Lily?! *Jaden: Lily!!! Lily!!!! It's daddy!!!! I'm right here!!!! *(suddenly, Jaden accidentally bumps into Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: OOF! Sorry, bro. *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! Please tell me you found her!!! *Jeffrey: *sighs* No. *Jaden: ...! Oh no.... There's so many things that could've happened to her!!!! *Jeffrey: Calm down! We'll find her. *Jaden: But I let her wander off, big bro! I'm a bad father... * Jeffrey: No, you're not! Now come on. * Jesse: *looking down a DVD asile* Lily?! Lily?!? You're family's lookin' for y'all!!! Come out if you can hear me!!! * May: Did you find her? * Jesse: No, dear..... We haven't. * (Ruby Carbuncle nods her head) * May: She couldn't have gone far! * Alexis: *cries* * Aqua: Oh, Alexis. We'll find her. * Alexis: *crying* How could I let this happen, Aqua?!? What kind of mother am I?!? *Aqua: It's not your fault. We didn't know this would happen. *Alexis: *crying* But I.... I should've let Lily have her ice cream!! Than she wouldn't have gone wandering off!!! *Aqua: *hugs her* Shh...it'll be all right. We'll find her. *Alexis: *crying* She could be anywhere!!! *Aqua: We'll keep looking until we find her. *Alexis: *sniffs sadly and sheds more tears* * Aqua: I promise. * Alexis: I just wish she was in my arms right now... *(Suddenly, they hear a familiar dragon roar) * Jeffrey: ...? * Jaden: ...! Hey! Was that...?! * Alexis: ...Toothless? * (Jaden and Alexis look out the store exit) *Hiccup: Hey, guys. Hope you don't mind, but i believe this belongs to you. * (Toothless appears with...) * Jaden: ...!! * Alexis: LILY?!?!? *Baby Lily: ...!! MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Chapter 5: Staying Warm * (It was a few days before Thanksgiving in ToonTown. The weather had started to get cold, and everyone was getting themselves warm.) * Nails: *shivers as he enters the estate* Boy, it's freezing out there! * Jaden: JARVIS? How cold is it? *JARVIS Mark II: 23 degrees, I'm afraid. *Jaden: Geez.... * Meowth: Looks like winter's coming early. *Jeffrey: Well, we better start warming the place up. * (Baby Lily was in the nursery playing with her toys, unaware that she was in need of a diaper change) * Xion: *smiles* Hi, Lily. * Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Cousin Xion. * Chapter 6: Stuck at Home Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures side stories -Stuck At Home Chapter 7: Sesame Street Marathon *(Baby Lily was happily playing in the nursery) * Chapter 8: Welcome to Sesame Street * Chapter 9: Sundays at the Pizza Place * (It was Sunday at Jeffrey & Jaden's Pizza Place. It was always closed on Sundays. Nevertheless, the team was there, just to goof off.) * Tammy: *playing on a arcade game* * Xion: *smiles* * Chapter 10: SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!!! * Chapter 11: Game Night * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531